hptaplivefandomcom-20200213-history
Hakunetsu! Point Kōhaku-sen (October)
The Hakunetsu! Point Kōhaku-sen (Octobter) is the Kōhaku-sen event for October 2016. ;Winning Team *1 **SSR Iikubo Haruna x6 **SSR Uemura Akari x6 **SSR Sato Masaki x6 *2 **SSR Iikubo Haruna x5 **SSR Uemura Akari x5 **SSR Sato Masaki x5 *3 **SSR Iikubo Haruna x4 **SSR Uemura Akari x4 **SSR Sato Masaki x4 *4-10 **SSR Iikubo Haruna x3 **SSR Uemura Akari x4 **SSR Sato Masaki x4 *11-100 **SSR Iikubo Haruna x2 **SSR Uemura Akari x3 **SSR Sato Masaki x3 *101-250 **SSR Iikubo Haruna x2 **SSR Uemura Akari x2 **SSR Sato Masaki x2 *251-500 **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Uemura Akari **SSR Sato Masaki *501-1000 **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Uemura Akari *1001-1500 **SSR Iikubo Haruna **100 Star Stone Fragments *under 1500 **SSR Iikubo Haruna ;Losing Team *1 **SSR Iikubo Haruna x3 **SSR Uemura Akari x3 **SSR Sato Masaki x3 *2 **SSR Iikubo Haruna x2 **SSR Uemura Akari x2 **SSR Sato Masaki x2 *3 **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Uemura Akari x2 **SSR Sato Masaki x2 *4-50 **SSR Uemura Akari x3 **SSR Sato Masaki x3 *51-200 **SSR Uemura Akari x2 **SSR Sato Masaki x2 *201-400 **SSR Uemura Akari **SSR Sato Masaki *401-800 **SSR Sato Masaki x2 *801-1200 **SSR Sato Masaki *under 1200 **50 Star Stone Fragments Most of these are Haros, you can get some SSR Takeuchi Akari cards at some points, too. *From the current Gacha **SSR Kai Murota Mizuki (Itoshima Distance vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Miyamoto Karin (Wonderful World vers.), +500% *Others **UR Nakajima Saki, +600% **GR Fukumura Mizuki, +500% **GR Tsugunaga Momoko, +500% **GR Yajima Maimi, +500% **GR Wada Ayaka, +500% **GR Miyamoto Karin, +500% **GR Hamaura Ayano, +500% **GR Kudo Haruka, +500% **GR Suzuki Airi, +500% **GR Kanazawa Tomoko, +500% **SSR Kai Fukumura Mizuki (Wagamama vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Kudo Haruka (The Vision vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Nonaka Miki (The Vision vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Kamikokuryo Moe, +500% **SSR Kai Kasahara Momona, +500% **SSR Kai Yamaki Risa, +500% **SSR Kai Niinuma Kisora, +500% **SSR Kai Sato Masaki (The Vision vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Wada Sakurako (Osu! Kobushii Tamashii), +500% **SSR Nakanishi Kana (Desugita Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Ozeki Mai (Boogie Woogie Love vers.), +150% **SSR Wada Ayaka (Dondengaeshi vers.), +100% **SSR Kudo Haruka (Seishun Kozou vers.), +80% **SSR Sato Masaki (TIKI BUN vers.), +20% **SSR Fukumura Mizuki (Utakata Saturday Night Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Kudo Haruka (Utakata Saturday Night Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Nonaka Miki (Utakata Saturday Night Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Kamikokuryo Moe (Tsugitsugi Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Yamaki Risa (Boogie Woogie Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Niinuma Kisora (NEWFES vers.), +150% **SSR Tsugunaga Momoko (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Yamaki Risa (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Morito Chisaki (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Ozeki Mai (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Yanagawa Nanami (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Funaki Musubu (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hirose Ayaka (Chotto Muchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin vers.), +80% **SSR Fukumura Mizuki (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Ikuta Erina (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Ishida Ayumi (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Sato Masaki (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Kudo Haruka (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Oda Sakura (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Wada Ayaka (Eighteen Emotion vers.), +150% **SSR Miyamoto Karin (Ijiwaru vers.), +80% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Miyazaki Yuka (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Kanazawa Tomoko (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Takagi Sayuki (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Miyamoto Karin (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Uemura Akari (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Yajima Maimi (One Two Step vers.), +200% **SSR Oda Sakura (TIKI BUN vers.), +150% **SSR Wada Sakurako (Chotto Muchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin vers.), +80% **SR Ikuta Erina, +30% **SR Hagiwara Mai, +30% The gacha is filled with quite a few new photocards. The costume is based on ANGERME's Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku. ANGERME's Umaku Ienai has been added on the first day of the event. Category:Event